


#80: Cards

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Part of 100 days, 100 prompts.Just a little post-12x12 introspection, I guess.





	

Probably, the truth is that he’s always known; or at least, he’s known for a long, fucking time, and he’s been trying to do something about - god help him has he been trying - even knowing he’s not getting anywhere.

He’s never been stupid, but delusional? He’ll cop to that, if he’s giving himself a good, long look in the mirror. Because somehow, after all these years, he’s managed to convince himself it’s not real, so long as nobody ever talks about it. 

And as long as it’s not real, it’s safe, it’s out of his hands and away from the the walking curse of _him_ , that wastes and rots and _burns_.

So he’s got no idea at all what he’s going to do now that the cards are on the table, that everything’s out in the open, right in front of his eyes, like a neon sign flashing, and he can’t just look away anymore. He has no idea what that is going to _do_.

Because it’s one thing to love an angel, but it’s something else entirely to have an angel love you back.


End file.
